Conventionally, there is known a light emitting module that includes an organic EL light emitting element (hereinafter referred to as “light emitting element”), a support body for supporting the light emitting element at the opposite side from the light emitting surface and a power feeding terminals provided in the support body for feeding electric power to the light emitting element (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-529177). The power feeding terminals are current supplying electrodes electrically connected to the element electrodes of the light emitting element and are arranged in, e.g., an element control circuit board held by the support body.
In the conventional light emitting module mentioned above, however, lead lines for interconnecting the element electrodes and the power feeding terminals are arranged at the side of the light emitting surface of the light emitting element. Thus, the lead lines tend to catch the user's eye and provide undesirable outward appearance if the light emitting module is used as, e.g., a display or an indoor illumination device. As a solution to this problem, the lead lines may be covered with a decoration cover. In this case, it becomes difficult to attach or remove the lead lines once the decoration cover is mounted in place. This impedes e.g., repair or checkup.